de nuevo a tu lado
by fairytaLes-16
Summary: edwar y bella han pasado toda la vida juntos pero por motivos de estudios se separaron que pasara cuando se vuelvan a encontrarse totalmente convertidos en vampiros es nuestro primer fic porfavor no sean muy duras si os gusta haganlo saver plis gisele
1. resumen principal

*Prefacio 

Bella P.O.V

Me llamo Bella Swan tengo 18 años y me estoy apunto de graduar. Vivo en Forks, Washington con mi padre Charlie.

Mi padre es el jefe de policía, todo el mundo lo conoce, así que ami también por desgracia. Soy muy tímida y un poco vergonzosa, tengo la piel albina, los ojos marrón chocolate, el pelo caoba, no soy muy bajita pero tampoco muy alta, a y lo que se me olvida soy muy torpe creo que nací con 2 pies izquierdos.

Mis padres se separaron cuando yo tenía 6 años, mi madre René se fue a vivir a Phoenix, la verdad es que hecho mucho de menos a mi madre, la verdad solo estoy aquí por una razón

Edward Masen, el es mi mejor amigo de la infancia, nos hicimos inseparables desde bien pequeños, cuando unos niños me intentaron quitar el almuerzo y el me salvó.

Edward es alto, con la piel muy pálida más o menos como la mía, delgado con los ojos verdes, esos que cuando me miran me hacen sentir mariposas en la barriga y muy pero que muy guapo pero no solo me gusta su físico, también su manera de pensar, no es como los demás chicos que solo quieren hacerse los chulos delante de sus amigos, i fardar de coche o de novia, no, él es inteligente, amable, dulce, simpático, es todo un caballero, con la cabeza en la tierra. Como veis estoy perdidamente enamorada de él, yo no me atrevo a decirle nada por miedo de perder nuestra amistad.


	2. capitulo1

* Cap 1 P.O.V Bella

Ahora me dirijo hacia casa de Ángela Weber, ella es mi mejor amiga, también nos conocemos desde pequeñas. Ella es muy pálida con el pelo negro y liso. Me estaba esperando en la puerta.

-Buenos días Bells- Dijo mientras me abrazaba.

-Buenos días Áng- Le dije mientras le devolvía el abrazo

Esa tarde Ángela y yo estuvimos viendo algunas películas y hablamos de chicos. Al día siguiente las clases pasaron muy deprisa. Al llegar al comedor me fui a sentar a la mesa de siempre, pero aún no estaba ni Edward ni Ángela así que me puse a leer "Cumbres Borrascosas". A los diez minutos vinieron los dos y empezamos a hablar de qué haríamos después del instituto ya que sólo faltaban unas semanas para terminar las clases. El resto de las clases pasaron más rápido. Llegué a casa, hice los deberes y cuando terminé Edward me pasó a buscar para ir a dar una vuelta. Aparcamos el coche y salimos a andar por un camino de la pequeña montaña del pueblo. Cuando llevábamos poco más de diez minutos tropecé y Edward me sujetó para no caerme, al ponerme derecha nos quedamos mirando a los ojos y nos besamos. Al cabo de unos pocos segundos mi móvil sonó y nos separamos en seguida. Después de colgar nos fuimos al coche para ir a mi casa. Al llegar estamos los dos y saludamos a mi padre, Charlie, Jacob y Billy. Charlie me dijo que fuera a comprar porque Billy y Jake se quedaban a cenar y al ver a Edward también lo invitó. Los tres fuimos a comprar. Después de cenar Jacob, Billy y Edward se fueron a sus casas ya que Edward vivía en el centro y Jake y Billy en la reserva quileute. Esa noche soñé con Edward de una forma muy diferente a las anteriores.

Yo sólo faltaba una semana para terminar las clases y se acerca el baile de graduación. El viernes Ángela, Edward, Jacob y yo fuimos a comprar los vestidos. Yo y angela nos fuimos por un lado y los chicos por otro. Ángela se compró un vestido negro que le llagaba un poco por debajo de las rodillas, con una tira atada en forma de lazo (Ver en perfil vestido), y yo me había comprado un vestido azul largo, liado al cuello (ver en perfil) la verdad es que los 2 vestidos eran muy bonitos.

Luego nos encontramos con los chicos que no nos quisieron enseñar sus trajes, y nosotras los nuestros tampoco. Después de dejar a Ángela y a Jacob cada uno en su casa Edward me acompañó a la mía. De camino empezamos ha hablar.

-Emm Bells… te a invitado alguien al baile?- dijo Edward

-Pues la verdad es que Mike, Tyler y Eric me han invitado

-Y con cual de ellos iras? - me dijo con voz de enfadado

-Pues… no iré con ninguno de ellos-

- Ah….- me digo más tranquilo

-Oye Bella... ya se que somos amigos pero…porque no vamos juntos?

-Ya que ninguno de los 2 tiene pareja pues no se- me dijo Edward un poco avergonzado

Tonta dile que si es lo que llevas deseando desde que anunciaron el baile me dije.

-Claro que si Edward no lo pasaremos bien- le respondí con una sonrisa.

-Bueno…adiós Edward hasta mañana- le di dos besos en la mejilla y antes de que bajara me cogió de la mano i me dijo

-Oye Bella lo que pasó en el bosque ayer…- me dijo con la cabeza agachada

-Yo... no se lo que pasó…no lo recuerdo - Que no lo recuerdo si fue el mejor beso de mi vida

-Yo tampoco jeje – me dijo riendo

-Mejor lo dejamos, OK?- dijimos los 2 a la vez

- Adiós Bella- me dijo dándome un beso en la frente

- Adiós...- le dije roja

Bajé del coche y Edward se despidió con la mano y con una de sus sonrisas.

Cuando abrí la puerta Charlie estaba durmiendo delante del televisor le apagué la tele y lo tape con una manta.

Me fui a mi habitación me puse mi pijama y me metí en la cama y me dormí pensando en Edward.


	3. capitulo 2

Edward P.O.V

He estado toda la noche pensando en Bella y en el beso que nos dimos en el bosque. La verdad es que no he dejado de pensar en ella desde que entramos en el instituto. Me gusta todo de ella, su pelo caoba, sus ojos chocolates, su figura, su olor a fresas, pero no solo me gusta su físico, también su manera de pensar. Ella no es como las demás chicas, que sólo se preocupan de los chico y de su físico. Ella es hermosa tanto por dentro como por fuera.

Hoy es el día del baile estaba un poco nervioso, hoy estaba decido le iba a confesar mis sentimientos a Bella. Estas mañana hablé con Ben

"Flash Back"

Iba hacía la cafetería a tomarme un capuchino, y me encontré con Ben, nos sentamos en una mesa y empezamos a hablar del baile.

-¿Ben, con quien iras al baile?- le pregunté

-Pues se lo he pedido a Ángela- Me contestó rojo como un tomate

- Así que Ángela eee…- le dijo con una sonrisa

- Bueno es que hace mucho tiempo que me gusta y…- no le deje acabar

-Seguro que si le pides a Ángela que sea tu novia te dice que si, se nota que tu también le gustas, a y más vale que la trates bien eee- Le dije con cara de enfadado y luego me reí por la expresión de su cara

-Claro que si Edward… bueno y tu con quien iras? Con Jessica?

-Que va, te voy a confesar una cosa Jessica me cae bien pero es muy pesada- Le dije riendo

-Y que lo digas- Me contestó riendo también

-¿Y con quien iras entonces?

-Con Bella- le dije rápido

- Ahh…oye Edward te puedo hacer una pregunta?- me dijo yo ya sabía cual era la pregunta

-Claro

-¿Edward, a ti te gusta Bella?- me dijo sin rodeos

- No me gusta, estoy enamorada de ella, y hoy en la noche tengo pensado declararme.

- Estás seguro Edward, si te dice que no podrías perder su amistad- me dijo triste

- Quiero arriesgarme- le dije

-Amigo yo te apoyaré- me dijo dándome una palmada en el hombro

-Gracias Ben- Le dije sonriendo

"Fin flash Black"

La verdad me había quedado más tranquilo habiendo hablado con Ben, él era el único en el que podía confiar, ya que Mike y Tyler van detrás de Bella desde hace tiempo. Faltaban dos horas para ir a recoger a Bella, me fui a duchar y me vestí, me puse unos pantalones y una chaqueta negra, y debajo una camisa blanca, me intenté peinar mi pelo, pero sin resultados lo dejé despeinado como siempre.

Solo faltaban 10 minutos para las 8, cogí mi querido Volvo plateado y me dirigí hacía casa de Bella.

Llamé al timbre y abrió Charlie.

-¡Hola Edward!, ¿como va?- dijo Charlie sonriendo

- ¡Hola Charlie! ¿Muy bien i a ti?

- Pues aquí, que estaba viendo el partido- me dijo sentándose i dirigiendo la mirada al televisor

-¿Y Bella?- le pregunté, no podía esperar para verla

- Se está arreglando, ya sabes como son las mujeres tardan mucho a arreglarse, ven, siéntate a ver el partido mientras acaba- me dijo

Cuando estaba a punto de sentarme, Bella bajó, me quede con la boca abierta, parecía un ángel, pero que digo parece, era un ángel. Iba con un vestido azul largo, atado al cuello. Llevaba el pelo liso y las puntad rizadas, no iba muy maquilla, estaba hermosa.

-Hola Edward- me dijo sonrojada

-Hola…Bel…la estás…hermosa- desde cuando tartamudeo

- Tú tampoco estás mal jeje- me dijo dulcemente

- Bueno, ¿Bella nos vamos?- le dije sonriendo

- Claro, Adiós papá te hecho al cena, está en la nevera, solo la tienes que calentar, en el microondas eee- le dijo a Charlie

- Hija mía que no sepa cocinar no significa que no sepa donde se calienta la comida- le dijo

- Por si a caso papá- dijo Bella riéndose, yo me uní a ella.

- Bueno, bueno dejar de reíros de mí y iros al baile que al final vais a llegar al baile.

-Edward no la traigas muy tarde, a las 12 la quiero en casa- me dijo el jefe Swan

-Papá tengo 18 años, no cinco- le contestó Bella muy seria

-Bueno bueno no más de las 2 OK? A y nada de alcohol- dijo Charlie

-Ya veremos papá-le dijo Bella riendo

Nos dirigimos hacía mi querido Volvo i nos fuimos a el instituto.

El camino fue largo y silencioso


	4. capitulo 3

Cap 3 Bella P.O.V

Estaba muy contenta porque Edward me había invitado al baile, pero en parte estaba triste porque a la mañana siguiente tenia que marcharme a Italia, a una escuela de baile, dejando a Edward aquí en Forks. Suena extraño que yo siendo tan torpe pueda bailar, pero cuando me subo al escenario cambio radicalmente. Hace un mes me enteré que regalaban 2 becas, i iban haciendo castings por las ciudades más importantes de América.

La prueba fue en Seattle, en el gimnasio _Jimmy_, (Nota_ autoras: es el primer nombre que nos ha venido a la cabeza xD) _el casting fue a las 10:30.

"Flash Back"

Me levanté a las 8, estaba demasiado nerviosa para dormir más. Me duche y me vestí con unas pantalones de cuero entubados , una camiseta azul que me llegaba por el muslo y unas zapatillas azules un poco anchas. Me dejé el pelo suelto y me maquillé un poco. Bajé abajo y me bebí un zumo. Cogí mi chaqueta y una boina las dos negras y me fui. Cogí el coche y me dirigí al gimnasio**. (Ropa en el perfil)**

Me informaron que el casting era en parejas y que nos la asignaron ellos. El chico con el que bailé se llamaba Matt Carter, era un chico rubio, con los ojos azules y con un buen cuerpo. Matt lo bailaba todo pero lo que mas bien se le daba era el hip-hop, igual que a mí. Al cabo de un rato nos llamaron:

-Bella Swan y Matt Carter pasen por favor- nos dijo un chico de piel morena y con el pelo negro con rastas.

Cuando entramos dentro de sala nos dieron un Cd con una canción y nos dijeron que teníamos que crear una coreografía del estilo que mejor se nos diera. Nos enviaron a otra sal y nos quedamos solos

- Bueno….Soy Matt encantado- me dijo con una sonrisa

-Bella igualmente- le respondí con una sonrisa sincera

- Bueno escuchemos la canción- me dijo Matt poniendo el cd en el reproductor

La canción era de Justin Timberlake "Cry me a river"**, (Baile en el perfil)** era una de mis canciones favoritas me puse muy contenta.

- ¿Porque no improvisamos algo para ver el estilo de cada uno?- le pregunté

-¡Okey!….las damas primero- me dijo con una sonrisa muy sexy

Me puse en el medio de la habitación y cuando me apretó el play lo hice lo mejor que sabía, mientras bailaba me miraba con una cara de sorpresa. Cuando la música se acabó se levantó del suelo y aplaudió.

- Vaya eres buena, pensaba que a las chicas les iba más el clásico o el lírico- me dijo riendo

- Pues ya que no todas las chicas son iguales- le dije riéndome

- Ya veo que no, me gusta tu estilo- me dijo seductoramente

Le respondí con una sonrisa, la verdad es que si no estuviera enamorada de Edward saldría con él, pero Edward me vuelve loca.

- Bueno tu turno- le dije

Puse play y empezó a bailar, la verdad es que el chico era bueno, muy bueno, seguro que triunfaría. Cuando acabó la música me puse a aplaudir como una loca. Era increíble el chico.

-Vaya tu también eres muy bueno – le dije sonriendo

- Bueno ahora que sabemos que tenemos unos estilos parecidos, tenemos que hacer una coreo de 10- me dijo chocando los 5

Cuando pasó el tiempo que nos asigno el jurado entramos en la sala donde estaban.

- Bueno chicos primero quiero que os presentéis y me digas que estilos domináis.- nos dijo una señora delgada con el pelo corto, con gafas.

- Me llamo Matt Carter, tengo 19 años y los estilos que mas domino son el hip-hop, street dance y funky- dijo matt muy educadamente

- ¿Y tienes algo de técnica? (_nota autoras técnica significa si domina el clásico o el lírico por si hay dudas xD)_ – le preguntó una mujer morena muy guapa

- Estuve un año y medio formándome en clásico pero me di cuenta de que no era lo mío- les dijo al jurado

-Muy bien- le respondió con una sonrisa y dirigió la vista hacía mí

- Me llamo Bella Swan, tengo 18 años y al igual que Matt los estilos que mas domino son el hip-hop, el street dance y el funky y algo de lírico - dije un poco sonrojada

- Wuauuu…por fin una chica que domina el street- dijo el hombre de piel morena sonriéndome

- Bueno chicos tenéis unos estilos parecidos, esperemos que la coreografía sea de 10- nos dijo la mujer de las gafas

- Empecemos, poneos en posiciones- nos dijo la mujer morena

Cuando la música empezó a sonar, empezamos a bailar, de vez en cuando le echaba una mirada a Matt, se estaba esforzando al máximo. Cuando la música acabó, el jurado se levantó a aplaudirnos y nos dieron la enhorabuena (Baile en el perfil) Nos dijeron que si éramos los escogidos para la beca nos llamarían y enviarían una carta. Salí del gimnasio i me despedí de Matt. Cuando llegué a casa me duché y me fui a echar una dormidita.

"Fin Flash Back "

Nos estábamos dirigiendo hacía el instituto en silencio cuando bajamos del coche me fue a abrir la puerta.

- ¡Señorita me permite?- me dijo Edward tendiéndome la mano

Le tendí la mano a Edward, cerró el coche y nos fuimos hacía el gimnasio. Nos reunimos con Angela, Ben, Jacob, Leah la pareja de Jacob y con los demás.


	5. capitulo4

_Sentimos mucho la tardanza pero estábamos trabajando en otra historia, plis perdonenos T.T_

**Cap4.**

**P.O.V Bella**

Nos dirigimos al gimnasio, estaba todo decorado muy bonito. Fuimos a sentarnos a una mesa.

-¿Bella, quieres algo para tomar? –me preguntó Edward con una sonrisa de las suyas.

- Una coca cola estará bien- le respondí.

-Ok…..ahora vengome besó en la mejilla y se fue a la barra y yo inevitablemente…me sonrojé.

Los demás se fueron a bailar excepto Jacob y Leah.

-¿Oye, Jacob, vamos a bailar?-Pidió Leah.

-Ve tu ahora vengo- le dijo con una sonrisa a la vez que le guiñaba un ojo.

-Está bien, pero no tardes-aceptó Leah.

Me quedé en la mesa con Jacob en silencio hasta que el empezó a hablar.

-¿Bella, dime una cosa, Edward sabe que mañana te marchas a Italia?- me preguntó Jacob un poco triste

- No lo sabe nadie, solo tu, y si te enteraste fue por culpa de Charlie- dije un poco enfadada pero a la vez en broma

-No importa cómo me entere, lo que importa es que Edward no sabe que mañana te vas- lo dijo levantando la voz y enfadado- se lo tienes que decir-añadió más tranquilo.

-Ya lo sé, Jake, pensaba decírselo a todos esta noche- le dije triste.

-Creo que se lo tendrías que decir primero a Edward- dijo Jacob.

-¿El que me tiene que decir Bella?- dijo Edward detrás de mí.

-Emm…que Bella quiere bailar contigo…eso…-dijo Jacob asustado.

-Sí, Edward quieres bailar- dije aliviada.

-Claro pero primero tomate la coca-cola-dijo Edward sonriendo.

-Eh, si claro- le dije.

-Bueno… yo me voy a bailar con Leah que no quiero hacer de vela- dijo Jacob riéndose y escapándose porque sabía que le echaríamos una buena bronca.

-IDIOTA!- dijimos Edward y yo a la vez.

-¿Bueno… porque no vamos a bailar?-le pregunté a Edward.

-Está bien, pero voy hacer el ridículo me dijo un poco triste.

-¿Por qué?- le pregunté.

-Bella, eres la una profesional del baile, por dios, voy hacer el mayor ridículo de mi vida- dijo Edward, diciéndome lo último en la oreja seductoramente.

De repente empecé a sentir calor, y a ponerme roja, Edward me cogió de la mano y me arrastró a la pista de baile.

Empezó a sonar la canción "Buttons" de "Pussycat dolls", empezamos a acercarnos cada vez más, empezaba a tener mucho calor.

Cada vez que Edward rozaba su piel con la mía se me erizaban los pelos. Cuando la canción término nos miramos.

-Vaya…-dijimos los dos a la vez sonrojados.

Empezó a sonar una canción más lenta y Edward me arrastró hasta afuera.

-¿Bella quieres seguir bailando?- me preguntó tímidamente.

-¿Claro, porque no?-le respondí

Puso sus manos en mi cintura delicadamente y yo subí las mías hasta su nuca. Nos pusimos a bailar muy juntos, quería aprovechar mis últimas horas lo mejor posible.

-Te tengo que decir una cosa- dijimos los dos a la vez.


	6. capitulo 5

**CAP 5.**

-Tú primera- dijo él.

-Ok…verás…no sé cómo decirte esto…me han dado la beca en la "dance academy", está en Italia y me voy mañana…

-¿Mañana?

-Sí, lo siento, te lo quería decir antes pero no me sentía preparada para decírtelo. ¿Qué me querías decir?

-Nada, solo que estás hermosa y que eres la mejor amiga que se puede tener.

-Gracias, tu tambien.

A la mañana siguiente esperaba en las sillas del aeropuerto a que saliera mi vuelo. Escuchaba música imaginando coreografías, cuando sentí una mano posarse en mi hombro, me gire al instante y lo primero que vi fue Edward.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Hemos venido a despedirnos-dijo Edward mientras yo paseaba mi mirada por mis otros amigos.

Me levante a la vez que note que Edward me rodeaba la cintura con sus brazos y todos los otros se me tiraron encima.

Después del abrazo grupal llamaron a mi vuelo. Me despedí de todos con dos besos y me fui a mi puerta de embargue acompañada por Edward.

Ya en el avión me puse mis auriculares, encendí el Ipod y me puse a escuchar Debussy. No sé cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que me quedé dormida. Al cabo de unas horas ya estaba en Italia. Al salir busque algún taxi pero me tuve que esperar media hora para poder subir a uno.

-¿Adonde la llevo señorita?-me dijo el hombre del taxi.

-A la "dance Academy" por favor.

-Así que quiere ser bailarina…

-Sí, es mi sueño desde pequeña- le sonreí.

A los diez minutos Ya estábamos delante, le pagué al señor y me baje del coche.

Al entrar vi a mucha gente y fui directa a secretaria para pedir mi horario. Al entrar me lo dieron, y también las instrucciones para llegar a mi habitación, junto a un mapa de toda la academia. Lo primero que hice fue ir a mi habitación a deshacer mi equipaje y a acomodar mis cosas. Al llegar me encontré a mi compañera de habitación. Una chica rubia, alta, delgada y con unos ojos azules que dejaban hipnotizado a cualquiera que los viera.

-Hola- le dije sonriendo.

-Hola, me llamo Nessy, tú debes ser mi nueva compañera no?- dijo devolviéndome la sonrisa.

-Sí, soy Bella encantada-nos dimos dos besos.

Me ayudo a deshacer mi equipaje y estuvimos toda la tarde contándonos cosas la una a la otra.

**P.O.V Edward**

Cuando Bella me dijo que se iba no pude evitar ponerme triste. No puede dormir en toda la noche pensando en ella. Ella se iría a las 6:00, podría ir a despedirla, y llamar a los demás para ir todos juntos.

Llamé a todos y les conté mi plan y todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

Me vestí y nos reunimos todos allí. Al llegar la busqué con la mirada y allí estaba tan hermosa como siempre sentada en una silla, escuchando música. Me puse detrás de ella y coloqué mi mano en su hombro ella se giro al instante.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- me pregunto sorprendida.

-Hemos venido a despedirnos- le dije mientras ella paseaba su mirada por nuestros amigos.

Cuándo llamarón su vuelo la acompañé hasta la puerta de embarque y allí nos dimos dos besos.

Mi tristeza iba en aumento a media que el tiempo pasaba, la mujer de mi vida estaba subiendo a un vuelo rumbo a Italia y no sabía cuánto tiempo pasaría hasta verla de nuevo.

El día pasó lento todos estábamos tristes por su marcha y nos fuimos pronto a casa.

Al llegar no pude reprimir las ganas de llamarla y eso hice.

Cuando ya pensaba que no iba a cogerlo ella respondió.

-Edward!-Me dijo feliz.

-Hola Bella! Como te ha ido el viaje?-Le pregunté intentando que la voz no sonara muy triste.

-Muy bien, ahora estoy en la habitación con Nessy, mi compañera, es una chica muy simpática-Me dijo contenta.

-Me alegro-Dije sinceramente.

-¿Y tú que has hecho hoy?

-Pues después de irnos del aeropuerto fuimos a dar una vuelta y he llegado ahora mismo.

-Que bien! Bueno Edward, tengo que dejarte, mañana empiezo las clases y no quiero llegar tarde el primer día.

-Vale adiós Bella. Te quiero-le dije tristemente.

-Adiós Edward, yo también te quiero-dijo cortando la llamada.

Esa noche me fui a dormir temprano, necesitaba descansar.


End file.
